


Gone Hunting

by Keirra



Series: Swtor Prompts and Shorts [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Dubaku Eze, bounty hunter, is determined to find something to hunt on Odessen to cure his boredom. His prey turns out to be somewhat unexpected.





	Gone Hunting

Dubaku Eze, winner of the Great Hunt and notorious bounty hunter, was bored and a bored bounty hunter was never a good thing. He was on hold until The Alliance had a mission for him and had the Commander had advised him to use his downtime wisely. Instead of hanging out at the base he was determined to find something worth hunting on Odessen if he was going to be stuck here until a mission needing his skills came along. He had told Torian that morning to call him only if they needed him to kill something, packed up his favorite gear, and trekked off into the Odessen wilderness to see if there was something more challenging to hunt than shade stalkers and sleens.

He had been discretely slipping through the foliage and trees for a few hours when he heard something rustling in the brush ahead of him. He paused, pulled his gun off it’s back holster and lifted it to look through the scope.

30 yards ahead of him there was something moving through the jungle, something much bigger than the small beasts he had encountered so far. As it moved he could just catch sight of golden fur between the thick foliage.

“C’mon,” the Zabrak muttered to himself, “give me a clear shot at you.”

His opportunity came as the creature reached a break in the trees and he grinned. Finally something to shoot, he thought, until he took a second look before pulling his trigger.

“You have got to be kidding me!” He yelled, lowering his rifle and stomping through the forest. “Aric Jorgan what the fuck are you doing out here? And why are you naked?”

Aric, who was indeed naked as the day he was born and wandering in the forest, froze and stared at the approaching hunter with wide eyes before scowling.

“I told her this would happen,” he growled just before his wife stumbled out of the trees into the clearing. She was not naked, but instead in her usual casual wear.

“This stupid forest,” Jurr grumbled, picking at pieces of greenery stuck in her hair, “thrones and vines everywhere. What did you say would happen love?”

Aric didn’t respond, only growled in annoyance while Dubaku tried to decide if he was still irritated by almost shooting one of the few people he could stand in The Alliance or amused at the absurdity of the situation.

Jurr looked over at them and froze before her face broke into a large smile.

“No,” Aric said, “this is not funny.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, still grinning, “Dubaku what do you think?”

He folded his arms across his chest, “I’d be more amused if I hadn’t just almost shot your husband.”

“What?” she snapped, glaring at him angrily. “Why would you shoot him?”

“I was hoping there was something worth hunting out here,” he said matter-of-factly, “it’s hard to tell what something is through this foliage. I saw fur, thought I found something good.” He turned to the other man and shrugged apologetically at him, “sorry buddy, but seriously. Why are you naked out here? I am all for letting it breathe every once in a while, but there are better places for naked frolics.”

“That would be her fault,” he said, pointing at his wife, “We were swimming. Jurr thought it would be funny to hide my clothes. Now she can’t remember where she left them.”

“I swear I just stuck them on the other side of that big rock next to the lake, they should have been there.”

“Okay she can remember where she put them, just not which rock it was,” Aric said before looking up at the bounty hunter. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

Dubaku grinned flashing sharp teeth, “not a chance.”

Aric sighed and shook his head. “Well that’s just typical.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a prompt of: "Why are you naked?"


End file.
